Caos
by N.Noa-Haydee
Summary: Max abandono su vida y estudios en Seattle para trasladarse a la famosa Academia Blackwell. Lo que en un principio parecía una buena idea ahora no lo parece tanto. Las apariencias engañan o eso se dice. Sin duda, la vida de Max es tal y como parece. Un verdadero caos.
1. Comienzo

_Me apoderaré del destino agarrándolo por el cuello. No me dominará._

 _Ludwig van Beethoven_

Los truenos retumbaban en el cielo. La lluvia caía incesante mientras era iluminada en la oscuridad de la noche por los rayos provocados por la gran tormenta que se había desatado. El viento rugía haciendo que los árboles crujieran por el movimiento al que eran sometidos. A la misma vez, la figura de una chica yacía inconsciente en el suelo.

Poco a poco el cuerpo femenino fue moviéndose. Primero abrió los ojos levemente hasta que fue consciente de la posición en la que se encontraba. Intentó levantarse mientras el pelo corto se le pegaba en la cara. Miró a su alrededor con los ojos entrecerrados preguntándose así misma: _¿Dónde estoy? ¿Qué mierda hago aquí?_ Con el ímpetu del miedo se levantó rápidamente mientras el agua chorreaba hacia abajo por su cuerpo.

 _¿Estoy en medio de una tormenta? Pero, ¿cómo he llegado a este lugar? Ni siquiera sé dónde es este lugar._

Pensamientos nada positivos recorrían su mente, mientras giraba a su alrededor en busca de una indicación que le indicara donde se encontraba. Al girarse a su espalda vio la luz del faro que por escasos minutos la cegó.

 _Es un faro. Allí debería estar segura. O al menos encontrar una indicación de dónde estoy. Solo tengo que llegar allí. Esperemos que pueda llegar._

Comenzó a andar en contra del viento con una mano en la cara para evitar el agua que entraba en sus ojos. A paso lento pero seguro llego a un sendero donde se leía una indicación que indicaba ``Faro´´. Siguió caminando hacia arriba hasta llegar a una explana.

 _Jodida mierda._

Su boca se abrió ante la sorpresa del enorme tornado que veía ante sus ojos. Era inmenso y, por si fuera poco, se acercaba a gran velocidad hacía el faro. Un barco que iba dentro del tornado salió disparado de este chocando contra el faro rompiéndolo de tal modo que la parte superior cayó sobre ella.

Con un grito atorado en la garganta abrió los ojos. Se encontraba en medio de una clase del profesor Jefferson.

 _Estoy en clase…_

Ese pensamiento se clavó en su cerebro, como si este no pudiera procesarlo. Poco a poco se tranquilizó a sí misma de la situación tan traumática que acababa de vivir.

 _Estoy bien. Sigo viva. Respira. Sigo viva. Respira._

Una vez tranquilizada solo un pensamiento pasaba por su cabeza:

 _Eso fue tan jodidamente surrealista._

De fondo se oía al profesor Jefferson dando una clase sobre el interesante Alfred Hitchcok. Por mala suerte, Max acababa de vivir una experiencia cercana a la muerte que no le permitía atender a tan interesante explicación. Al mismo tiempo, Max examinó su mesa. En ella se encontraban su estuche, el bloc de notas, su cámara y su diario. Entre su bloc de notas vio la fotografía que había tomado esa misma mañana y retrataba a ella misma de espaldas mirando a su muro de fotografías.

 _¡Mira esto! ¿Cómo narices que voy a enseñarle esto al señor Jefferson? Ya noto a la clase riéndose de ella._

Su mente que aún no procesaba correctamente las cosas por el estado de stock, pensaba vagamente sobre cosas insustanciales. De pronto, en medio de la clase resonó el móvil de Victoria lo que llamó la atención de Max. También vio como a Kate le lanzaban una bolita de papel y esta avergonzada bajaba la cabeza.

 _Pobre Kate…_

Con lastima pensó cuanto hacía que no la veía sonreír para la persona cálida y dulce que había sido durante las primeras semanas que se conocieron. Todo a consecuencia de ese maldito acoso al que era sometida.

Por algún motivo que Max no conseguía entender, en esos momentos sintió el irrefrenable impulso de echarse un selfie delante de todos sus compañeros mientras su profesor daba clase. En el mismo momento en el que pulso botón y vio como la atención de sus compañeros y profesor incluidos era dirigida hacia ella se arrepintió de habérsela echado.

\- Ahora Max, ya que has captado nuestra atención y obviamente quieres participar en la clase, ¿puedes decirnos el nombre del proceso que dio nombre a los primeros autorretratos?

La mente se le quedó en blanco. Realmente no tenía ni idea de que responder. A lo mejor había oído mal y le había preguntado a otra persona. Pero el profesor y la clase le miraban a ella.

\- Yo lo sabía, pero no me acuerdo.

\- ¿Lo sabes o no lo sabes, Max?

En ese momento, la odiosa de Victoria comenzó su monologó particular que comenzó con ``Louis Daguerre era un pintor francés que…´´ y terminó con ``Estas atascada en la Zona Retro, cara triste´´. O eso fue lo que Max alcanzó a escuchar.

 _Desde luego hoy no es mi día._

Al rato, acabo la clase con el profesor recordando a todo el mundo que debía entregar su fotografía para el concurso ``Héroes Cotidianos´´. El profesor puso gran énfasis en esto mientras miraba fijamente a Max.

El concurso de ``Héroes Cotidianos´´ tenía como recompensa un viaje a San Francisco con el profesor Jefferson donde sería agasajado por el mundo del arte y que, por la mirada de loba que ponía Victoria, debía ser muy codiciada.

Con el mismo apuro que había sentido después de despertar de aquella extraña visión intentó salir de clase, pero la cara angustiada de Kate al pasar por su lado le detuvo. Parecía incluso peor que ella, que acaba de presenciar como un enorme faro se le caía encima. Entonces recordó cómo le había tirado la bola esa de papel. Mirando alrededor, la encontró al lado de ella arrugada. Sin demorarse, en un impulso, la abrió y lo que leyó la dejo impactada.

Querida Kate, nos encantó tu video porno. Besos y abrazos. Blackwell Academy.

 _Joder, desearía no haber leído esto._

Se giró a Kate y la saludó todo lo amablemente posible.

\- Hola, Kate.

\- Hola, Max.

\- Pareces callada hoy.

\- Si, no es mi mejor día.

\- El mío tampoco. Perdona si te ha avergonzado mi estúpida respuesta.

\- No es nada. Es una mierda ser arrastrada a ser el centro de atención. Al menos, ella no tiene nada contra ti. Bueno, debería irme –contestó con voz apagada.

\- Si quieres podríamos tomar algo después de clase- dijo tratando de animarla.

\- Mejor otro día.

Y así, se levantó con los hombros hundidos y la cabeza mirando hacia abajo. Su forma de andar de algún modo alimento la propia angustia de Max. No podría acercarse otra vez a un maldito faro sin pensar que podía caérsele encima. Y la sensación de angustia crecía.

Max salió de clase, ignorando el estúpido y descarado coqueteo de Victoria hacia el profesor Jefferson. Se puso los cascos y se sumergió en la música que sonaba. Pero la sensación no desistía e iba en aumento. Las angustias se le acumulaban en el estómago y la hacían sentirse mareada. En ese estado, se dirigió al baño. Una vez que llegó allí, abrió el grifo y se mojó la cara. Después se apoyó en la pared del fondo del baño y esperó que la sensación desapareciera.

Cuando las angustias y la sensación de mareo se desvanecieron se sintió agotada. Su mente comenzó a vagar sobre los acontecimientos que acababan de sucederle. No podía creérselo aún. Todo había sido tan real como cuando había hecho la tonta delante de toda la clase y el profesor Jefferson. Entonces, se acordó de la foto. La sacó de su cartera y la observó. Era horrible, no podía presentar eso al concurso. Frustrada la rompió en dos.

Al mismo tiempo que ella hacía eso una mariposa azul, que nunca había visto por esa zona, entró por la ventana y se posó en un cubo cercano a donde ella se encontraba sentada. Era la imagen perfecta. La posición, el ángulo, la propia mariposa. Con cuidado de no asustarla sacó su cámara de la cartera e hizo una fotografía.

Con la misma rapidez que había sucedido hasta el momento, alguien entró en el baño asustando a la mariposa. Rápidamente, Max que había permanecido fuera de la vista del extraño se apoyó en la pared del baño que la había estado ocultando, cuando lo escuchó murmurar:

\- Tranquilo, Nathan…No te estreses…Todo está bien, hermano…No tienes que estresarse…Esa puta no se saldrá con la suya…Eres el dueño del instituto, de toda la puta ciudad en realidad…Puedes hacer lo que quieras…No se saldrá con la suya…Tu mandas.

Mientras Nathan, ``el jefe del instituto´´, se soltaba un monólogo a sí mismo una chica de chillón pelo azul entro azul entró en el baño acabando su propia conversación de raíz. La chica lo miró durante unos segundos antes de girarse y empezar a abrir las puertas de los aseos diciendo:

\- Espero que se te ocurriera asegurar el perímetro, como diría mi jodido padrastro.

Con rápidos movimientos examinó los baños pasando por alto el lugar donde se mantenía oculta Max que con el corazón en un puño cerro los ojos, aliviada por no haber sido descubierto.

\- Bien, hablemos de negocios- dijo la chica de pelo azul.

\- No tengo nada que darte.

\- Tienes mucho efectivo.

\- Esa es mi familia no yo.

\- ¡Oh, vamos! Sé lo que has estado haciendo. Vendiéndole esa mierda de droga a los niños de la escuela. ¿Cómo crees que le afectaría tu familia que se supiera que su niñito se ha estado metiendo en esas cosas? Seguro que les interesaría que no saliera a la luz.

\- Déjalos fuera de esto.

 _Dios Santo, lo está chantajeando. Esto no va a acabar bien._

Con el transcurrir de la conversación un nudo se había estado formando en su estómago y el corazón le latía como loco por la tensión que sentía.

\- Le diré a todo el mundo que el poderoso Nathan Prescott es un realidad un jodido cobarde que suplica de rodillas y lloriquea hablando consigo mismo.

\- ¡No tienes ni puta idea de con quién te estás metiendo o de quién soy! Asique cierra la puta boca de una vez.

Max en ese segundo de verdad tuvo la sensación de que el corazón se le había parado al ver como Nathan Prescott sacaba un arma del interior de su chaqueta y apuntaba con ella a la chica del pelo azul mientras gritaba como un poseso.

 _¡Joder, joder, joder!_

\- ¿De dónde sacaste eso?- dijo la chica de pelo azul retrocediendo hasta chocar con la pares.

Nathan apoyó el arma en el estómago de la chica mientras la miraba con rabia contenida.

\- ¿Qué haces? ¿Estás loco? ¡Quítame eso de encima!- gritaba la chica.

\- ¡No vuelvas a decirme qué hacer! ¡Estoy hasta las narices de que la gente me diga qué hacer!

\- Te meterás en mayores problemas por esto que por lo de la droga- dijo la chica con voz desesperada.

\- Nadie te extrañará, jodida punk. ¿O crees que lo harían?- dijo con voz suave mientras empujaba con más fuerza el arma en el estómago de la chica.

\- ¡Que me quites eso de encime, lunático!- gritó ella empujando a Nathan fuertemente.

El ruido de un disparo resonó por todo el baño y se introdujo con fuerza en los oídos de Max rebotando en su cerebro que sin pensárselo un momento extendió la mano al frente mientras gritaba un sonoro.

\- ¡NO!

La imagen de la chica con la camiseta ensangrentada en la zona del estómago cayendo al suelo se difumino, así como la de Nathan Prescott tirando el arma al suelo. Luego todo comenzó a dar marcha atrás como si de una cinta rebobinando se tratara. Las imágenes pasaban a gran velocidad ante los ojos de Max quien levantó sobresaltada la cabeza de su pupitre.

\- ¿Qué? Pero, ¿qué mierda…?

Los derechos de la historia y personajes pertenecen a los creadores de ``Life is strange´´, pero los eventos que sucedan en futuros capítulos son propios.

Como se puede ver, el capítulo ha seguido los acontecimientos tal y cuál ocurren al principio de la historia. Esto pasará los primeros capítulos hasta que se llegue a un punto donde la historia tomará su propio rumbo, pero mantendrá las escenas necesarias para que comparta la estructura de la historia. Es decir, se mantiene la base pero la historia poco a poco tomará su propia forma. Es mi primer fanfic, asique si veis alguna falta de ortografía no tengáis piedad en decírmelo. Hasta otra.


	2. Héroes cotidianos

Para Max aquella mañana había sido un caos, pero lo que se le venía ahora encima parecía aún peor. ¿Quién le hubiera dicho que vería a una persona morir delante de sus ojos el mismo día que descubría una jodida máquina del tiempo humana? Probablemente hubiera llamado al psiquiátrico para que se llevaran a esa persona. Asique, cuando se vio en la clase del profesor Jefferson y lo vio dando la misma clase que minutos antes había escuchado, pensó que todo era un sueño muy retorcido. Pero no era así, ella fue testigo de cómo molestaban a Kate de nuevo, cómo el móvil de Victoria sonaba de nuevo e incluso se vio alcanzada por el impulso de tomarse un selfie en medio de toda la clase. Aunque esta vez no fue tanto el impulso como la necesidad de tener una prueba firme de que lo que estaba viviendo no era un sueño. Y no lo parecía porque obtuvo la misma reacción cuando se hecho el autorretrato en medio de la clase y volvió a escuchar a Victoria dar la misma explicación de los daguerrotipos.

Respirando fuertemente pensó en mandarlo todo a la mierda. Sí, eso era lo que realmente Max pensó.

 _Que todo se vaya a la mierda_.

Estaba cansada, le dolía la cabeza y acababa de ver cómo asesinaban a un chica punk delante de sus ojos. Y eso no había tenido nada de divertido. Si de verdad podía dar vuelta atrás en el tiempo, si de verdad tenía ese poder, todo era una jodida mierda. Como diría Warren: ``Un gran poder, conlleva una gran responsabilidad´´, y ella no quería responsabilidades. Quería disfrutar de su estancia en la academia Blackwell y del internacionalmente prestigioso programa de fotografía. Pero, bueno, ya le encontraría el lado guay de la situación y la conciencia le impedía dejar morir a aquella chica. Ahora podría dar vuelta atrás en el tiempo y joderle la respuesta a Victoria. Parecía buena idea.

Concentrándose en el recuerdo del profesor Jefferson preguntándole sobre los selfie, inconscientemente levantó la mano. Sintió un fuerte tirón en el ombligo y poco a poco una continuación de imágenes borrosas pasaron por delante de sus ojos, hasta que llegó al momento que le interesaba.

\- Ahora Max, ya que has captado nuestra atención y obviamente quieres participar en la clase, ¿puedes decirnos el nombre del proceso que dio nombre a los primeros autorretratos?

\- Louis Daguerre, un pintor francés, que dio lugar a los conocidos daguerrotipos que extrajo finos detalles de las caras de las personas haciendo el proceso daguerriano extremadamente popular desde comienzos de 1800 hacia delante.

\- Correcto, simplemente correcto. Parece que alguien ha estado haciendo sus deberes.

En todo momento, la cara de desconsolación que había puesto Victoria mientras Max exponía de respuesta se mantuvo, pero se tornó en una mueca de asco cuando vio que Jefferson halagaba el duro esfuerzo de Max.

 _¿Ahora quién está en la Zona Retro, carita triste?_

Oh, yeah. El volver en el tiempo había valido la pena. Además, había podido comprobar el manejo que tenía sobre su poder.

Jefferson continuó dando la misma explicación que Max ya había escuchado hasta que el timbre sonó. Max con rapidez metió todo en su cartera y salió de clase antes de que el profesor pudiera terminar de dar los avisos del concurso ``Héroes Cotidianos´´. Joder, ya le bastaba a ella con estar a punto de convertirse en una.

A gran velocidad fue al baño donde repitió todas las acciones que había realizado la vez anterior con la esperanza de que al repetir los sucesos acontecidos, las consecuencias fueran lo mismo. Es decir, que el loco ese apareciera en el baño. Y apareció, como la primera vez, entró hecho un huracán en el baño, repitiéndose a sí mismo su monólogo de superioridad hasta que llego la chica punk y las cosas se pusieron difíciles.

Max miraba a su alrededor buscando un modo de pararlos. Estuvo a punto de intervenir, pero pensó que a lo mejor Nathan se ponía más paranoico y le disparaba a ella también. Asique dando vueltas vio la alarma de incendios. Y lo vio, la imagen ideal, como viendo a través de su cámara y supo cómo parar aquella situación.

Mirando en el carrito de la limpieza que había apalancado al lado de la sirena de incendios encontró dentro de él un martillo. Pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida buscando y escuchó el sonido del arma disparándose. Se asomó para ver y vio a Nathan encima del cadáver de la chica punk, susurrándose a sí mismo un continuo ``No, no, no´´.

Max se concentró en instantes antes cuando Nathan acababa de entrar al baño de las chicas y sintió otra vez ese extraño tirón en el ombligo. Agarrando con fuerza el martillo, las imágenes comenzaron a desdibujarse, volviéndose borrones imposibles de distinguir. El nerviosismo instalado en el estómago de Max se triplico pensando que se pasaría de momento, pero eso no era una opción. Mirando la borrosa escena, se obligó a sí misma a esclarecer su mente, centrándose solo en los recuerdos de Nathan cuando había entrado. Apretando con fuerza los dientes, las imágenes dejaron de desdibujarse y la escena de Nathan entrando en el baño apareció ante los ojos de Max.

Respirando hondo Max se alejó de la pared desde donde había estado asomada por si acaso Nathan llegaba a verla. No era idea de ella fuera la que acabara muerta. Algo mareada y muy cansada Max se llevó las manos a la cabeza, con la sorpresa de notar un peso extra en su mano derecha. Era el martillo. Alucinando lo miró de cerca. Ella se había lleva desde el futuro al pasado un martillo.

 _Oh, mierda. Esto es alucinante._

Mientras ella pensaba eso, la chica del pelo azul entró en el baño y comprobó el perímetro. Luego, las cosas volvieron a ponerse difíciles, pero Max ya conocía el resto de las cosas. Antes de que Nathan tuviera la oportunidad de acorralar a la chica punk contra la pared la alarma de incendios sonó, sobresaltándolos a los dos. La chica punk aprovecho el momento para pegarle una patada en sus partes íntimas a Prescott y escapar exclamando:

\- ¡No te vuelvas a acercar a mí, hijo de puta!

Nathan al minuto tras recuperarse se levantó del suelo y se largó del baño. Con una sonrisa en el rostro Max salió de su escondite. Ser un héroe cotidiano molaba, pero era tremendamente agotador. Suspirando se mojó el rostro con agua y se la seco con su camiseta. Al salir del baño, se encontró cara a cara con el amargado del jefe de seguridad.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No has oído la sirena de incendios? Al menos que estés tramando algo.

Max retrocedió un paso, dejando el espacio que David Madsen había reducido mientras hablaba.

\- Sólo usaba el baño de chicas. Ya iba hacia afuera.

\- Esa excusa la usan mucho las chicas. ¿Qué tramabas?

Max no pudo evitar alzar las cejas y pensar qué había hecho ella para tener un día tan raro y a la vez tan pesado.

\- Ya está bien, señor Madsen. La alarma ha sido falsa, no hay ningún incendio. ¿Por qué no va a apagarla como es su obligación?- dijo el director entrando en escena.

Madsen miró al director con un deje de resignación, pero fue a encargarse de sus obligaciones como jefe de seguridad. Entonces, el director se dirigió hacia Max.

\- Deberías ir con tus compañeros hacia afuera y no permanecer aquí.

Max fue a hacer lo que el director le había dicho, pero su voz volvió a detenerla.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Estás pálida y además estás sudando. ¿Te ha pasado algo?

Max tragó saliva y el nerviosismo volvió de vuelta a su estómago. No había sido consciente del aspecto deprobable que tenía. Tampoco es que le importara.

\- Nada, señor.

\- Sabes que puedes ser sincera conmigo.

Max se lo pensó, pero la idea no la convenció. Las consecuencias de acusar a un alumno que llevaba un arma en el instituto ya parecían serias, pero que ese alumno fuera un Prescott la hacían peores. Además, las probabilidades de que le creyeran eran prácticamente nulas y ella no quería que comenzaran a hacer más preguntas y acabaran sonsacándole lo de su don. No, no. Aquello no era nada factible.

\- Me he estado sentido mal durante la clase del profesor Jefferson y he acabado vomitando en los baño. Seguramente será algún virus.

El director le miró como diciendo ``eso no se lo traga nadie´´, pero la dejo marchar no sin antes llamarla delincuente y acusarla de problemática. Aquello enfado un poco a Max. No esperaba que nadie se enterara nunca de que había salvado a una chica, pero no espera que le dieran una patada tal después de jugarse su propio pellejo.

Respirando hondo por décima vez en lo que llevaba de día Max salió al campus de la academia. Entonces, su móvil vibró llegándole un mensaje de Warren donde aparentemente pedía de vuelta su pendrive, aunque a Max le dio la sensación de que en realidad lo estaba reclamando.

`` Lo siento. Día loco.´´ respondía Max vía SMS.

`` Ok. Te espero en el aparcamiento´´´

A prisa, volvió a su dormitorio, pero se encontró con una sorpresa no planeada. Victoria y sus secuaces estaban sentadas a la entrada del dormitorio.

\- Mira a quién tenemos aquí. Si es la putita del señor Jefferson.

Las secuaces de Victoria se rieron ante su cruel comentario.

\- Como puedes ver, carita triste, estamos aquí y no pensamos movernos. Asique, de la misma forma que respondes tan bien las preguntas, puedes encontrar otro camino.

Max se tragó la rabia y pensó.

Sí, Victoria, encontraré un modo de entrar y de paso patearé tu asqueroso trasero.

Max dio unas vueltas y vio los aspersores. Después se sentó en un banco y observó cómo Samuel subía unas escaleras para pintar dejando el cubo de pintura colgando de un gancho colocado en el andamio. Si ese cubo cayera del andamio la pintura se esparciría pero había probabilidades de que no llegara a manchar a Victoria y las suyas. Pensando en ello, Max se concentró en el momento cuando había comenzado a alejarse de Victoria después de que le dijera aquellas cosas horribles. El tiempo retrocedió hasta el punto que a Max le interesaba alterar.

Aprovechando que Victoria y compañía continuaban cotilleando entre ellas sin hacer caso de Max, ella aprovecho para manipular el cubo de pintura aflojando un poco el asa. Suerte que el hierro no era muy fuerte. Después Max se sentó en el banco y acudió al suceso que ella misma había provocado. Efectivamente, el bote de pintura cayó del andamio salpicando la pintura por doquier, pero no lo suficientemente cerca para alcanzar a Victoria.

Max necesitaba algo que las hiciera levantarse. Y se acordó de los aspersores que había visto.

Andando al cobertizo por el rabillo del ojo, Max divisó a Kate que estaba sentada en un banco, sola y apartada del resto de la gente que se encontraba en la zona. Se prometió a sí misma que en cuanto pudiera hablaría con ella. Se la veía demasiado deprimida, casi daba miedo.

Max entró en el cobertizo donde Samuel guardaba todas sus herramientas de trabajo y encontró el monitor de los aspersores en la pared de la derecha. Max salió del cobertizo con la intención de rebobinar lo suficiente para poner en marcha el plan, pero volvió a ver a Kate con la cabeza enterrada entre las rodillas. La consciencia de Max comenzó a pesar y sintió pena. No iba a morirse por ir a hablar un rato con ella.

A paso decidido se dirigió hacia Kate.

\- Hey, Kate. ¿Cómo vas?

Kate bajo las piernas y levantó la vista hacia Max secándose rápidamente las lágrimas que acababan de caer de sus ojos.

\- Hey, Max- dijo con voz ronca- Siento ser la reina del drama.

\- No es tu culpa.

Kate miró hacia el cielo con los ojos aguados. Luego, bajo la cara y suspiró. Max sintió como se le encogía el corazón. Kate no se merecía eso.

\- Bueno, tengo que irme. Aún tengo que terminar de leer el capítulo de mañana para la clase de Lengua. Luego te veo, Max.

\- Hasta luego, Kate.

Así, Kate se levantó y con la cartera apretada contra el pecho fue en dirección a la salida de los dormitorios.

Max suspiró. No soportaba ver a la gente tan hundida y más a alguien como Kate que al principio del curso había sido toda sonrisas y alegría. Esto sí que era injusto.

En ese momento, una idea paso por la mente de Max. Si como había oído Victoria había sido la encargada de dispersar el video de Kate entre los estudiantes, ¿por qué no devolvérsela? A Kate a lo mejor le subía un poco la moral. No es que viera a Kate como algo vengativa o Max lo fuera, pero a veces Max tenía puntazos.

Max volvió a concentrarse y dio vuelta atrás en el tiempo. Como antes, volvió a manipular el bote de pintura, pero esta vez no se quedó a mirar como caía sino que se dirigió al cobertizo de Samuel y giró al máximo la función de los aspersores. A los segundos, oyó los gritos de Victoria lamentándose de su cara camiseta de cachemir mojada. Sin poder evitar reírse un poco de ella, Max salió del cobertizo y se acercó a Kate.

\- Hey, Kate. ¿Te apetece dar un paseo y quejarte del mundo?

Kate volvió a hacer lo mismo que antes, pero cambió su respuesta.

\- No, Max, no me siento con fuerza.

\- Vamos, Kate, no te arrepentirás. Te lo prometo.

Sin estar muy convencida Kate se levantó y con la cartera apretada en el pecho siguió a Max. Esta hecho a andar, pero se detuvo al quedar en frente de la entrada principal.

\- Mira, Kate.

Kate miró a donde Max le indicaba y fue testigo de cómo el bote de pintura del andamio caía al suelo y la pintura se dispersaba cayendo casi todo encima del caro cachemir de Victoria quien sin creérselo gritaba enfadada.

Samuel que había bajaba de las escaleras trataba de disculparse de ella, pero Victoria cortantemente le dijo:

\- Aléjate de mí, estúpido loco.

Mientras tanto, las secuaces de Victoria salieron corriendo en busca de una toalla. Kate no pudo evitar una sonrisa al ver la enfadada cara de Victoria. Ella no era una mala persona en opinión de Max, pero sí que veía que, de cierto modo, se le retribuía un poco del daño que a ella le habían infringido. Max que vio sonreír a Kate no pudo evitar sentirse un poco orgullosa de su travesura.

\- Kate, he olvidado que tenía que coger el pendrive de Warren. Si eso, nos vemos después.

\- Está bien, Max. Nos vemos después.

Mientras Max se dirigía hacia la puerta de los dormitorios se giró y vio a Kate dirigiéndose hacia la salida de esta con una pequeña sonrisa todavía en su rostro.

Al subir las escaleras, se encontró con Victoria sentada llena de pintura. Al pasar por su lado, Max le susurró.

\- Quien las toma, las recibe, Victoria.

Hoy Max se sentía como un verdadero Héroe Cotidiano. Rescatadora de vidas y provocadora de sonrisas. Sí, señor.


	3. Desprecio

CAPÍTULO 3

Max cruzó las puertas del dormitorio y llegó a su habitación. Allí comenzó a buscar el pendrive de Warren, pero lo único que encontró entre el caos de cosas que conformaban su cuarto fue una nota de Dana diciéndoles que el pendrive de Warren se encontraba en su habitación y que cuando lo necesitara fuera a buscarlo a allí.

Max salió de su habitación y se dirigió hacia la de Dana, pero se encontró con Juliet apostada en la puerta. Previniendo a los problemas aproximarse Max suspiró. Tenía que darse prisa, Warren estaba esperándola y a ella no le gustaba ser impuntual.

Acercándose a Juliet se enteró del drama adolescente que ella y Dana estaban viviendo. Zachary al parecer estaba manteniendo sexo virtual con su mejor amiga Dana. Otro suspiro más. Max solo quería el pendrive.

Sin andarse en reparos Max se dirigió hacia la habitación de Victoria. Total, si ella se encontraba dentro solo tenía que volver al pasado. Por suerte Victoria no se encontraba en esos momentos en su cuarto. Cerrando la puerta tras ella, Max entro en el cuarto y comenzó a buscar algo que le indicara que lo que Juliet decía no era cierto. Como esperando que una prueba cayera del cielo, Max siguió buscando por la habitación y cuán afortunada fue cuando hurgando en el correo electrónico de Victoria vio un mensaje que está había enviado contando la trampa que le iba a poner a Juliet para que ella y Dana se pelearan. No era poco lista ni nada Victoria. Su plan había funcionado perfectamente.

Con algo de prisa Max imprimió el correo y con las mismas prisas iba a salir por la puerta cuando vio el mural de fotos que Victoria tenía puesto en la pared. Se le ocurrió que podía dejarle un pequeñito mensaje para que supiera de su presencia en la habitación. Total, antes había sido divertido hacerla rabiar. ¿Por qué no ahora? Pero ella no era como Victoria, no podía guardar rencor eternamente. Además no tenía tiempo. Llegaba tarde. No. Tardísimo.

Andando hacía donde Juliet se encontraba le enseñó el correo que traía imprimido. Con impaciencia veía como Juliet leía lentamente todo el correo y lo volvía a releer.

 _A este paso me hago vieja_

El pensamiento de Max se tradujo en una lenta sonrisa burlona que se dibujó en su rostro. Y cuando estaba a punto de transmitirle este pensamiento a Juliet, esta salió de su intenso shock y dijo con un tono forzado:

\- Gracias, Max. No sé cómo he podido pensar que Dana me haría esto. Es mi mejor amiga, pero Victoria pagará por esto.

Girándose y abriendo la puerta, suavizó su voz disculpándose por su comportamiento con Dana. Esta parecía aun un poco molesta, pero en cuanto Juliet se disculpó su expresión se relajo notablemente.

Max que hasta entonces se había mantenido más o menos calmada perdió parte de su compostura cuando vio que Dana y Juliet comenzaban a hablar entre ellas medio discutiendo, medio hablando sobre cómo había reaccionado Juliet y cómo había acusado a Dana sin posibilidades de disculparse.

\- Ejem…- tosió brevemente para que se notara su presencia.

En cuanto Dana y Juliet se volvieron hacia Max, ella continuó hablando.

\- Yo sólo he venido a por el pendrive de Warren. Si puedo cogerlo me voy y os dejo hablar tranquilamente.

\- Claro, pasa y cógelo Max- dijo Dana moviéndose hacia un lado.

 _Y así fue como SuperMax cabalgó sobre dramas adolescentes y se hizo con el codiciado tesoro._

A paso ligero Max dejo atrás los cuartos femeninos y los dramas que sólo estos podían generar. Justo cuando iba a salir hacia se encontró a Kate y a el jefe de seguridad discutiendo. Kate retrocedía hacia atrás mientras el jefe de seguridad avanzaba cuanto más retrocedía Kate. La situación le pareció extrañamente parecida a la escena que había vivido esta mañana con Nathan y la chica punk.

Con la sensación de un fuerte dejá vu, Max se preparó para volver hacia atrás esperándose lo peor de aquella situación como una chica en el suelo desangrada o un desesperado Nathan Prescott de rodillas lamentándose de su decisión. Pero en este momento la realidad en la que Max se estaba situando y el contexto que se estaban viviendo eran totalmente diferente. Aquí no hubo sangre, ni gritos de desesperación sólo una chica asustada y temblorosa que salió corriendo en cuanto un furioso jefe de seguridad comenzó a gritar.

Volviendo a la realidad presente Max se dio cuenta de que Kate había salido corriendo mientras ella se embelesaba en sus recuerdos. Se lamentó de su propia elección, pero esto no hacía más que recordarle una y otra vez lo que había visto esta mañana.

 _¿Hasta dónde estás dispuesto a llegar, Prescott?_

Con las lágrimas acudiendo a sus ojos, Max fue consciente de que de verdad vio a una persona morir, que no era un sueño o una alucinación. Hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de las dimensiones de la mierda que había visto. Porque jugar a ser Dios y decidir quien vive y quien muere no era un juego de niños, era una mierda realmente seria. Y ella prácticamente había hecho eso, de manera diferente a Nathan Prescott porque ella no había matado a nadie, pero lo había hecho decidiendo que aquella chica debía vivir cuando quizás su destino era morir. Así, había alterado su propia realidad.

De la misma manera que había abierto los ojos ante la realidad que había vivido, abrió los ojos ante la realidad que su poder o extraño don representaba. ¡Podía alterar el jodido espacio-tiempo!

Sintiendo cómo todo el estrés acumulado se le subía a la cabeza, el cansancio que ya sentía se duplicó. Pero no se dejó superar por él, no quería dejar a Kate a merced del jefe de seguridad. Con su propia necesidad de descansar y la necesidad de ayudar a Kate, ganó la segunda. Su moral se impuso a su egoísmo y con las fuerzas que le quedaban se concentró en la escena que había presenciado momentos antes cerrando los ojos con fuerza. Sintiendo el tirón en el ombligo que comenzaba a hacérsele familiar, se enfocó con toda su voluntad en la memoria de Kate siendo acosada por el jefe de seguridad. Y cuando la imagen comenzaba a hacerse más nítida en su memoria, se dio cuenta que estaba rebobinando al momento que quería. Entonces, abrió los ojos y, efectivamente, se encontraba ahí.

Preparándose para entrar en escena a Max se le pasó por la cabeza documentar el momento, después de todo y guiándose por la experiencia ``una imagen dice más que mil palabras´´. Haciendo rápidamente una fotografía antes de que Kate volviera a salir corriendo, Max se preparó para rebobinar de nuevo. Con la fotografía fuertemente agarrada en la mano, Max retrocedió en el tiempo. Esta vez Max sí que se interpuso mientras disimuladamente metía la fotografía que había hecho en el bolsillo de su chaqueta junto con el pendrive de Warren.

\- ¡Ya vale!- gritó Max posicionándose delante de Kate con una postura defensiva.

Cuando el jefe de seguridad se repuso de la sorpresa que le había producido la entrada de Max, advirtió con tono severo.

\- Disculpa, esto es una investigación oficial, no se entrometa.

\- ¿Investigación oficial? ¿Se cree un agente de la ley?

\- No, pero soy su jefe de seguridad encargado de proteger a los alumnos de Blackwell.

\- Encargado de proteger a los alumnos, ¡no de acosarlos!- sentenció con un tono furioso Max.

Se sentía exaltada, demasiadas emociones en un solo día y eso que solo acababa de empezar.

El jefe de seguridad arrugó el ceño cuando Max pronunció aquellas palabras, pero no desesperó en su intento de hablar con Kate aunque Max no se lo permitió y Kate por su parte no pronunció una sola palabra. Max podía oír los sollozos ahogados que emitía y eso la hizo sentirse más furiosa aún.

\- No se interponga, señorita. Solo intento hablar con la señorita Kate.

\- Ni lo intente- dijo Max en el límite de su paciencia.

El jefe de seguridad mostro una expresión claramente enfadada, pero no dijo nada más. Solamente se giró y se fue por donde había venido.

Max sintió como la furia que había estado experimentado hasta ese momento se disipaba conforme más se alejaba el jefe de seguridad y el cansancio que antes había sentido volvía a instalarse en su interior. Con una mano sobre los ojos, volvió a suspirar por no sé cuántas veces ese día. Con los ojos todavía medio cerrados se dio la vuelta en dirección a Kate y se la encontró todavía llorando.

Sintiéndose en cierta forma forma identificada con ella, Max experimentó a la vez algo de envidia al ver como Kate desahogaba todo su sufrimiento. Pero Max solo había tenido un fuertísimo día de experiencias sobrenaturales y encontronazos con la realidad, no había estado soportado más de una semana de constante acoso las 24 horas del día. No, Kate había sufrido más y se merecía poder desahogarse. Agarrándose a psicológicamente a ese pensamiento abrazo a Kate intentando contener sus propias emociones.

Kate lloró hasta sentirse desahogada, el encuentro con el jefe de seguridad había llevado hasta un límite desconocido para ella sus emociones. La angustia y la desesperación que la había embargado días atrás se había intensificado con ese encuentro y sólo la defensa y el desahogo físico que Max le había brindado le había dado algo de calma y serenidad.

Después de desahogarse Kate se separó de Max.

\- Gracias, Max. Gracias por defenderme. Gracias por apoyarme.

Max casi se echa a llorar en ese momento. Ayudándose de su voluntad acompañó a Kate a su cuarto. Cuando llegaron Kate volvió a empezar a llorar y Max se quedó con ella hasta que se tranquilizó y se quedó dormida en su cama, apretando la mano de Max. Durante ese tiempo el móvil de Max vibró varias veces, señal de que había recibido varios mensajes pero no les hizo caso. En ese momento su prioridad era Kate y lo sentía por Warren pero no se atrevía a dejarla sola. Se veía demasiado perdida, demasiado angustiada. Le daba miedo hasta qué extremo sería capaz de llegar. No es que dudara de entereza mental de Kate, pero después de ver a Nathan Prescott ser capaz de dispararle a una persona viva y el gran sufrimiento que había tenido que soportar una persona tan dulce como Kate era inevitable que las dudas la asaltaran.

Cuando Kate se quedó dormida, Max salió al exterior para tomar un poco de aire. Por el camino fue leyendo los diversos mensajes que Warren le había enviado. No parecía muy molesto por el plantón, pero Max notaba sus mensajes cada vez más carentes de esa alegría que solía embargarlos, conforma pasaba de un mensaje a otro. Debía estar bastante desilusionado. Max no se lo reprochaba.

Una vez salió al exterior, Max se sentó en uno de los bancos mientras miraba hacia la luna. Había pasado horas en el cuarto de Kate. Ni se había percatado de ello. Dejando que su mente vagara, Max se comenzó a sentir como el huracán de sentimiento que antes la había embargado volvía a la carga ahora que se encontraba sola. Pero Max estaba tan cansada, muy cansada.

Justo cuando pensaba irse a su cuarto a descansar de una vez por todas, oyó unos pasos acercarse. Inconscientemente se giró para ver quién era. Se trataba de Warren que a paso lento se acercó al banco en el que Max estaba sentada y se dejó caer a su lado.

\- Hey, SuperMax. Vaya plantón me has dado hoy. Y yo que de verdad necesitaba ese pendrive- dijo Warren con un tono medio en broma- medio en serio.

\- L o sé y lo siento mucho Warren, pero hoy realmente he tenido un día completamente loco. Aun así te puedo dar tu pendrive si todavía lo quieres- dijo Max sintiéndose de nuevo mal por Warren.

\- Yep. Me parece bien- dijo Warren sonriendo levemente por la disculpa de Max. Aun se sentía algo decepcionado porque lo había dejado de lado, pero no se lo reprochaba y no porque no quisiera hacerlo.

Max fue a sacar el pendrive de Warren de su bolsillo cuando la foto que también estaba en ese bolsillo cayó sobre el banco en el que estaban sentado. Warren que había estado observando los movimientos de Max como siempre se sorprendió cuando vio la foto en la que Kate lucía visiblemente aterrada y desesperada mientras el jefe de seguridad se veía intimidante. Warren con mano rápida cogió la foto y la examinó con más detenimiento. En todo momento no se oyó un solo sonido proveniente de Max.

\- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué ha pasado, Max?- dijo con la voz en tensión mientras levantaba la mirada hacia Max.

Pero lo que más chocó a Warren fue el choque de sentimiento que mostraba la expresión de Max. Ella aun sujetaba el pendrive en una mano mientras que la otra se encontraba fuertemente apretada. Sus ojos se veían llorosos hasta que un sonoroso sollozo escapó se sus labios e inevitablemente se echó a llorar. Warren no dudó en consolarla, pasando sus brazos alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo y acercándolo al suyo.

Max estaba experimentando en ese momento todo tipo de emociones diversas en lo que algunos llamarían un choque de emociones. Pero esto se acercaba más a un desahogo emocional por todo el estrés sufrido en un día que junto al cansancio por el uso continuo de su poder. Todo había sido como una patada a su esquema mental. Era como si en un día su mente hubiera visto, hecho y pensado más que en toda su vida. Era un cambio muy brusco.

Mientras Max lloraba y Warren la consolaba, ninguno de los dos se percató como las pisadas de un iracundo Nathan Prescott se aproximaban. Nathan estaba furioso no lo siguiente. Por si fuera poco, una pequeña zorra punk lo había chantajeado y posteriormente amenazada. Luego, la jodida zorra se le escapó y ahora se encontraba a la puta que les había estado espiando en brazos del jodido científico marica que baboseaba por ella.

Al contrario de lo que los demás pensaban, Nathan no era imbécil. Quizás se le iba la pinza de vez en cuando, pero no era imbécil y era rápido de reflejos. Después de que la zorra punk se escapará de sus garras, se había dado cuenta de la fotografía rota que se encontraba a su lado en el suelo y de inmediato había reconocido a la puta rara que Victoria solía molestar. Así que cuando la vio con el baboso, rápidamente tomó una resolución impulsiva como todas las decisiones en su vida.

De un brusco movimiento sujeto el brazo de Max y la atrajo con fuerza hacía sí mismo, pero por suerte o desgracia Warren tenía en ese momento la mano de Max fuertemente agarrada y cuando sintió que algo o alguien tiraba de ella inconscientemente tiró también de ella. La consecuencia de estas acciones fueron los fuertes tirones que Max sintió en sus hombros al verse jalada hacia ambos lados, como si dos fuerzas completamente opuestas tiraran de ella.

Nathan al ver que Warren le impedía llevarse a Max, la soltó y esta cayó sobre el banco con un sonoro golpe. Pero Nathan no se paró allí. Con una voz tremendamente grave le gritó:

\- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres la jodida puta que ha estado espiándome! ¿Qué has oído? ¡Dime qué coño has oído antes de que te mate!- amenazó Nathan antes de oír una sola respuesta.

Max por un momento se sintió intimidada por el tono y la amenaza de Nathan, pero todo eso decayó rápidamente. Max sabía, sabía de qué era realmente era capaz Nathan Prescott, hasta dónde era capaz de llegar. Aun así no lo temió, lo despreció. Sintió verdadero desprecio hacía una persona por primera vez en su vida y no se arrepintió de una sola palabra que dijo.

\- ¡Tú! ¡Tú eres el hijo de puta que casi dispara a esa chica! ¿Qué esperabas? ¿Qué dejara que la mataras? ¡Vete a la mierda, Prescott! - gritó en el mismo tono que Nathan.

Warren que en ese momento había estado observando cómo discurría la escena, se sorprendió increíblemente cuando oyó el grito amenazante de Max. Nunca la había visto así, con ese carácter, defendiéndose como si de un animal salvaje se tratara. Pero no le desagradó, al contrario que el desprecio que mostraba el rostro de Max a él le encantó la fuerza de su personalidad, que a pesar de ser pacifista, supiera defenderse y no se permitiera ser pisoteada por nadie.

Al ensimismarse en sus pensamientos Warren no pudo ver el instante en el que Nathan se descontroló y, con toda su rabia contenida en un solo movimiento, extendió su mano con intención de estrangular a Max. Solo fue consciente de como a su misma vez, a quién estaba mirando fijamente, levantaba la mano y gritaba:

\- ¡BASTA!

Entonces todo se paró.


	4. Primeros movimientos

CAPÍTULO 4

Max vio como todo se detenía en frente de sus ojos. La cabeza le dolía a rabiar. Su respiración acelerada resonaba en el silencio que se había impuesto en la sobrenatural escena mientras que con la vista recorría aquella siniestra escena. La luz de las farolas resaltaba contra la pálida piel de Nathan quien aún se encontraba con las manos extendidas en un intento de estrangularla. Todo esto combinado con sus ojos entrecerrados y la mandíbula apretada le hizo recordar de manera muy real la cara que había puesto al apretar el gatillo que mató a aquella chica. Un estremecimiento recorrió de pies a cabeza a Max mientras retrocedía por el banco todo lo lejos posible de su contacto, hasta que su espalda rozo con otro cuerpo. Instintivamente Max se giró y se encontró con los ojos de Warren observándola atentamente mientras su mano aún se cernía fuertemente sobre su muñeca.

Warren no daba crédito a lo que veía. La escena congelada que se presentaba delante sus narices lo tenía atónito. Pero no eso era lo peor. No. Lo peor de todo era la persona a su lado que se movía, ¡en medio de una escena congelada!

Max no sabía que decir, ni siquiera sabía cómo empezar a explicar todo lo que estaba sucediendo en ese momento. Las palabras se le atragantaban en la garganta creando un nudo en ella. Sintió como su cuerpo se tensaba por la tensión que sentía en ese momento. Juraría que si no fuera por el aparente estado de shock en el que parecía estar sumido Warren, este la habría atacado con numerosas preguntas en ese momento. Pero Max tampoco habría sabido qué contestar. No llevaba ni un día usando su habilidad y habían pasado tantas cosas, y aun así no sabía nada. No sabía nada porque nunca se imaginó que pudiera parar el tiempo aunque lo había hecho. Así se lo confirmaba su dolor de cabeza.

Mientras Max se abstraía en sus pensamientos, Warren comenzó a recuperarse del shock. Millones de preguntas llenaban su mente, pero una se repetía insistentemente. ¿Cómo era posible que Max hubiera hecho aquello? Porque Max lo había hecho. De eso no le cabía duda ya que él mismo lo había visto. Aun así eso no disminuía su curiosidad ni su asombro tampoco.

\- ¿Cómo has hecho eso?- le preguntó a Max mientras soltaba su muñeca.

Max respiró hondo. No había forma de ocultar su peculiar don. No en esa situación. Aun así, dijo en un intento de broma:

\- ¿Con las manos?

Warren medio sonrió a su muy mal intento de broma mientras estiraba los dedos de su mano que se habían agarrotado de estar tanto tiempo sujetando la muñeca de Max.

\- ¿En serio?

Max dio una pequeña carcajada incomoda mientras se frotaba la muñeca en un gesto inconsciente, aun sin saber que contestar. Su mirada se desvió a sus zapatillas y encontró muy interesante el nudo de sus cordoneras.

Al ver que Max desviaba la mirada, Warren no presionó aunque realmente quería respuestas.

\- Vale que no quieras hablar; pero hay algo más urgente que tratar- dijo Warren mientras señalaba a un Nathan congelado en el tiempo.

Max se encontraba en una extraña situación. Estaba hablando con Warren sobre gente congelada en el tiempo. Era surrealista, pero su dolor de cabeza lo hacía parecer muy real.

\- Podríamos movernos más a este lado del banco y con suerte se caerá con el peso de su propio cuerpo hacia donde se estaba abalanzando. Eso nos daría tiempo para largarnos- propuso Warren mirando a Nathan- No parece muy amigable.

\- ¿Y a dónde nos largaríamos? A ti te puede atrapar en el ala de los chicos.

\- Podría, pero no lo hará- dijo con seguridad.

Max lo miró curiosa. ¿De dónde salía tanta seguridad?

\- Tiene un arma

\- ¿Cómo que tiene un arma?- preguntó Warren con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Es una larga historia, pero el hecho es que la tiene.

Warren siguió mirándola esta vez más pensativo.

\- Joder, tendríamos que avisar al director. Es muy peligroso que tenga algo así.

Max sonrió irónicamente mientras se masajeaba la cabeza intentando disminuir el dolor.

\- Si te contara.

\- Me gustaría que lo hicieras- la interrumpió él.

\- No creo que sea el mejor momento. Además me duele mucho la cabeza- dijo esquiva haciendo una mueca de dolor.

\- Vale, entonces vamos a movernos. Luego de que pongas todo esto en marcha. Salimos corriendo, y nos escondemos hasta que Nathan se canse - comentó mientras señalaba a Nathan.

\- No se me habría ocurrido nada mejor- contestó Max mientras que se movía en el banco.

Cuando se hubieron apartado lo suficiente para evitar hacia donde Nathan se dirigía.

\- Bien, ¡que empiece la función! – exclamó emocionado.

Max lo ignoró y se puso las manos en la cabeza e intentó lo mismo que hacía cuando quería volver en el tiempo. Pensó en la cara de Nathan abalanzándose sobre ella segundos antes de que todo se parara. Hizo lo más clara posible la imagen y esperó a sentir ese tirón de estómago. Pero lo que sintió fue cómo si alguien le pateará la cabeza. Entonces, todo comenzó a moverse.

Warren se tensó a su lado cuando de pronto Nathan se abalanzó hacia donde ``segundos´´ antes se había encontrado Max. Como había esperado, Nathan cayó encima del banco quejándose del dolor por haberse golpeado en el estómago. En ese mismo momento, Warren agarró a Max por el brazo y hecho a correr en dirección al campus del instituto.

Respirando con dificultad, fatigada y con un la nariz goteando de sangre Max seguía a Warren cuando escucho a Nathan gritar:

\- ¡No huyáis, cobardes!

Pero pese a sus gritos Warren no paró y como consecuencia Max tampoco. Warren se dirigió hacía el único sitio donde se le ocurrió que se podrían ocultar sin problemas.

Llegando al extremo más alejado de la parte delantera del campus, Max que corría detrás de Warren se topó con su cuerpo cuando de repente él se detuvo en seco.

\- Entra, rápido- le señalo Warren tras apartarse, dejándole ver una ventana abierta.

Max no se lo pensó dos veces y apoyándose con un pie en la pared entró por ella. Con un sonido seco sus pies cayeron en el suelo de lo que parecía ser un aula. De prisa se echó a un lado, dejando que Warren entrara también. Después, Warren se puso de cuclillas y le indicó con la mano que hiciera lo mismo. Desde esa posición Max vio cómo cerraba la ventana. Sin hacer ruido, esperaron únicamente con la respiración acelerada de cada uno de fondo. Escrutaron cada sonido que llegaba a sus oídos en un intento de descubrir las posibles pisadas de Nathan. Pero no se oía nada, y unos minutos después Max agotada se dejó caer por la pared en la que estaba apoyada hasta caer al suelo.

\- ¿Te encuentras bien?- le preguntó Warren manteniéndose en la misma posición.

Max negó con la cabeza. No se sentía bien para nada. La cabeza le latía literalmente, como si su corazón se hubiera instalado allí, y los bordes de su vista se habían comenzado a tornar borrosos.

\- Max, reacciona- dijo Warren tras contemplan como Max pasaba varios segundos en la misma posición.

Al ver que no reaccionaba, comenzó a sacudirla suavemente del brazo. Max se movió dirigiendo su cabeza hacia él, mientras abría los ojos como dos rendijas. Warren suspiró aliviado al ver que no se había desmayado. No sabría que habría hecho de ser así.

Poco a poco Max notó como el dolor de cabeza remitía y su vista volvía a ser normal. Aun cansada, miró alrededor. No reconocía aquella aula.

\- ¿Dónde estamos?- le preguntó a Warren.

\- En el aula abandonada.

Max lo miró interrogante.

\- La que hay al fondo en el ala este del instituto. Es la antigua clase de ciencias- explicó Warren- La ventana está medio rota asique es fácil entrar.

\- ¿Se escucha algo de Nathan? Porque ya no escucho nada- dijo Max cambiando de tema.

\- Yo tampoco escucho nada. Creo que sería seguro salir.

Max y Warren salieron del aula por la ventana y con precaución volvieron a la residencia sin encontrarse con Nathan por el camino. Subieron las escaleras y al llegar a la planta de Max, Warren dijo:

\- Buenas noches, Max.

\- Igualmente, Warren- respondió ella.

Max llegó a su cuarto. A duras penas se cambió de ropa y se dejó caer la cama, donde el sueño la venció pocos segundos después.

En la planta superior, Warren ya tirado en su cama no podía dormir. No dejaba de darle vueltas a todo lo que había pasado esa noche; pero lo que más le preocupo fue lo pálida y débil que se veía Max cuando se separaron en las escaleras. ¿Eso era consecuencia de lo que había hecho? Porque, vamos, aunque aún le parecía algo imposible comenzaba a darse cuenta de que ella realmente había parado el tiempo únicamente con una orden. ¿Cómo era aquello posible? Esa pregunta le atravesaba la mente. Asique siendo consciente de que no iba a pegar ojo, Warren se sentó en su silla frente a su escritorio y comenzó a investigar en su portátil todo lo que podía encontrar sobre viajes en el tiempo.

Al día siguiente cuando las luces comenzaban a asomarse en el alba, un ensordecedor ruido rompía el silencio de la pequeña habitación en la que Max dormía.

¡BIP!

¡BIP! ¡BIT!

Max extendió la mano desde su cama con la clara intención de apagar el despertador o de tirarlo por la ventana. De un golpe apagó el infernal ruido que llegaba a sus oídos. Y con la misma rapidez se giró y volvió a dormirse. O eso intentó porque poco tiempo después su móvil empezó a sonar y la despertó. Max lo ignoró, pero insistentemente siguió sonando. Cansada y con los ojos entrecerrados buscó su móvil que se encontraba en su bolsa. No lo había sacado de allí ayer. Bostezando, se levantó a buscarlo y contestó:

\- Diga.

\- Max, soy yo Warren.

\- ¿Warren? Son las…siete. No, las siete y media de la mañana. ¿No crees que es un poco temprano para llamar?

\- ¿Te he despertado? Lo siento, pero he estado toda la noche investigando sobre la nieve y tu poder, y…

\- ¿La nieve?- le interrumpió confusa.

\- Si, la nieve. ¿Es que no te enteraste?

\- No. ¿Qué paso?

\- Ayer por la tarde comenzó a nevar a lo loco mientras aún era de día. No había ni una sola nube. Muchos dicen que es por el cambio climático. No sé cómo no te enteraste.

\- Estuve con Kate toda la tarde –dijo sintiéndose completamente despierta.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con la fotografía?

Max suspiró.

\- Es largo de explicar Warren

\- Tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, cuando quieras hablar, SuperMax- añadió a modo de broma.

Max se rio con su mal chiste.

\- Si, supongo que necesito hablarlo con alguien.

\- ¿Te apetece desayunar?

\- ¿Qué sugieres?

Warren no solía ser tan directo en sus intentos de invitarla a algún sitio. Pero Max pensó que no se debía a que le estuviera proponiendo salir, sino más bien era su curiosidad hablando.

\- Conozco una cafetería en el pueblo. Podríamos hablar allí.

\- No sé si una cafetería es el lugar más adecuada para hablar de mi poder para retroceder en el tiempo, Warren

\- Asique, ¿puedes retroceder en el tiempo?

\- Si. ¿Por qué? ¿No lo sabías?

\- Solo sabía que podías pararlo, no retroceder. Eso abre una gran cantidad de posibilidades que no había contemplado. Y…

Max dejó que Warren siguiera hablando sobre sus diversas teorías, de las que no llego a enterarse porque él hablaba muy rápido, emocionado. Mientras que el chico hablaba ella se fue a su armario y comenzó a sacar sus cosas para ir a las duchas.

\- Espera, Warren, vas muy rápido. No me entero de nada.

\- Ah…Si, perdona, es que todo es tan guay- dijo a modo de explicación.

Max se rio de su comentario. Sobre todo, porque todo era tan ``guay´´.

 _Tan guay que podría llegar a tu lado antes de pudieras seguir hablando_

\- Supongo que podrías- se rio Warren

Max quiso hundirse en la almohada. No se había dado cuenta de que lo había dicho en voz alta.

\- Perdona.

\- No es como si hubieras dicho nada que no fuera cierto- respondió él.

\- ¿Entonces te veo a las nueve en la entrada del instituto?- preguntó Max cambiando de tema.

\- Si, podríamos ir en mis nuevas ruedas.

\- ¿Nuevas ruedas? ¿Te has comprado un monopatín?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Un coche, me he comprado un coche.

\- Ah, eso tiene más sentido- dijo rascándose la cabeza. Ya decía ella que lo que había pensado no tenía mucho sentido.

\- Eres un poco retorcida, ¿sabes?

\- Lo siento- se disculpó por segunda vez en menos de dos minutos- Es que dijiste ``nuevas ruedas´´ y me hiciste pensar en monopatines.

\- En fin- suspiró Warren por las incoherencias de Max- Te veo allí.

\- Hasta ahora- se despidió ella todavía sintiéndose estúpida por lo que había dicho.

Dejando el móvil sobre el escritorio, Max se puso sus zapatillas y recogió las cosas que había ido amontonando para ir a ducharse. Antes de salir por la puerta se giró y vio su habitación. La ropa que había usado el día anterior estaba tirada en el suelo; su mochila tirada en el suelo con los libros desbordados por haber buscado descuidadamente su móvil; y la cama deshecha sin hacer. Con un suspiro de desesperación. Max dejó sus cosas sobre el escritorio y recogió su cuarto sabiendo que no podía dejarlo así.

Cuando acabó de hacer la cama, Max salió de su habitación escuchando la aguda voz de Victoria dirigirse a una chica del Club Vortex. Max ignoró lo que fuera que estuvieran diciendo y se encontró con varias de sus compañeras ya arregladas en el pasillo. La primera chica a la que vio fue a Alyssa siendo golpeada por un rollo de papel higiénico lanzada desde el baño que se encontraba en frente de ella. Presa de la impaciencia ante la actitud tan fastidiosa de algunos de sus compañeros, Max intentó rememorar el momento en el que el rollo estaba a punto de ser lanzado a Alyssa y así poder alertarla, pero al intentarlo un fuerte pinchazo de dolo en la cabeza le indicó que a lo mejor no era el mejor momento para usar su poder.

Max movió la cabeza aún más exasperada. Su día no había ni comenzado y ya se encontraba medio frustrada entre madrugar y compañeros de clases demasiado infantiles para su propio bien. Tal vez tenía algo que ver con el permanente cansancio que la acompañaba desde que se había levantado.

Resignada, Max continuó su camino ante los baños antes de oír la risa de Juliet que resonó por todo el pasillo. Sin querer ser cotilla, Max siguió andando, hasta que otra risa de Dana volvió a resonar en el pasillo. Ahora sí demasiado curiosa por lo que había hecho reír tan fuertemente a Juliet, Max se acercó a ella.

\- ¿Qué es tan divertido?- preguntó con una especie de actitud inocente.

Juliet levantó la mirada de lo que fuera que estaba viendo y la miró

\- Max, ¿has visto el video de Kate?- le preguntó con una sonrisa fija en su cara.

A Max se le evaporó con rapidez cualquier curiosidad que pudo haber sentido y su expresión se tornó sombría.

\- ¿Por qué debería haberlo visto?

\- Porque es tan malditamente divertido –dijo riendo- La ``santurrona tornándose salvaje´´. Es un buen título.

\- Kate no es así y lo sabes – dijo Kate mirándola con deje triste- ¿O te crees todo lo que te cuentan? Como lo de Zachary teniendo sexo virtual con Dana.

Juliet la miró ofendida, pero le concedió la razón.

\- Touché. Tienes razón. No debería fiarme tanto de las apariencias o al menos debería haber aprendido de mis propias lecciones – dijo mientras su cara lucía arrepentida- Lo siento, Max. No volveré a ver el video de Kate. Ni a compartirlo.

Max se sintió ligeramente sorprendida por la honestidad de Juliet. No porque creyera que ella no podía ser honesta sino porque nunca se había dirigido a ella de aquella manera.

\- Gracias, Juliet- respondió mientras su gesto de suavizaba.

Juliet sonrió y cómo impulsada por un espíritu combativo dijo mientras ponía sus manos encima de los hombros de Max.

\- Incluso les diré a mis contactos que no pasen el video, que realmente esa chica que aparece en el vídeo no es así.

A Max se le abrieron los ojos por la repentina actitud de Juliet. No es que se quejara, para nada. De hecho, le parecía que toda aquella propuesta podía suponer una gran fuente de apoyo para Kate, que sin duda necesitaba.

\- Wow, Juliet, eso sin duda significa mucho. Estoy segura de que Kate lo apreciaría mucho.

Como más enardecida con su espíritu combativo, Juliet habló, dejando muy claro donde su motivación se encontraba.

\- No me gustaría que nadie tuviera que sentirse tan idiota como yo me sentí cuando me enteré de la treta que Victoria quería hacerme caer. Me fio de tu palabra sobre Kate, Max. Además, de este modo siento que de alguna forma quedamos en paz por la ayuda que me prestaste.

\- Si te sientes en deuda conmigo, estamos en paz pues- le dijo con una sonrisa Max.

Con un asentimiento de cabeza, Juliet liberó a Max y volvió su centrar su atención en su móvil.

Mientras Max entraba en el cuarto de baño, reflexionó que si bien la motivación de Juliet no era la más correcta, era igualmente válida si eso suponía refrenar un poco el acoso que Kate estaba sufriendo. Fue en ese momento, cuando Max se dio cuenta de cuánto se había involucrado en los problemas de Kate, hasta el punto de hacerlos un asunto personal.

Al entrar en el baño, se encontró con Kate, la cual se estaba lavando los dientes. Max la saludo ligeramente con una media sonrisa que Kate devolvió con su mano.

\- Oye, Max.

Max se giró hacia Kate.

\- Gracias por defenderme ayer y por apoyarme de aquella forma. Lo necesitaba.

\- No hay de qué- respondió Max.

\- Sólo quería decírtelo. Sé que ayer no fui muy comunicativa.

Max sólo le sonrió suavemente.

\- Por cierto, ¿aún tienes el libro que te presté?

\- Oh, sí. No sabía que Bradbury era tan buen poeta.

\- Si. ¿Podrías devolvérmelo? Lo necesito para tomar algunas notas para clase.

\- Claro, Kate. Ahora después te lo llevó a tu cuarto.

Con un asentimiento de Kate, Max se metió en la única ducha que no estaba rota o averiada. Tras comenzar a ducharse, escuchó bajo el sonido de la ducha cayendo como la puerta de baño caía:

\- ¿Qué pasa, Kate?- le dijo Victoria.

 _Victoria, otra vez. En menos de dos días. Aquí debe haber algún tipo de problema, porque el destino no puede ser tan retorcido._

\- La escuela…

La voz de Kate sonaba entrecortada, incluso para Max.

\- Oh, dios mío- dijo una voz que Max no reconoció.

\- Ese video en el Club Vortex no parecía precisamente deberes- dijo maliciosamente Victoria.

\- Esa… esa no era yo, Victoria.

\- Oh, dios mío. Por supuesto.

\- No hace falta que seas tímida, Kate. Realmente creo que es increíble establecer un record de besos con lengua en video.

Max sintió como el estómago se le hacía un nudo. A la vez, los pasos de Kate resonaban por la habitación.

\- Un día te arrepentirás- su voz sonó quebrada.

\- Oh, pobrecita. Lamento que seas una puta viral. Seguro que conseguir ese puesto fue divertido.

 _Que despreciable eres, Victoria._

\- Sé que Nathan la enganchó, él si tiene mierda de la buena.

\- Dilo bien alto, hermana.

Un silencio se estableció en las duchas.

\- Ugh, aún tengo pintura en el rostro – dijo Victoria- Lo bueno, es que mis mejor amigas fueron rápidamente a traerme una toalla.

 _Eso seguro que fue sarcástico._

\- Fuimos lo más rápido…

Victoria la cortó sin miramientos.

\- Déjalo, Taylor, y tómate un descanso. Ahora sé que si estoy en verdaderos problemas no debo fiarme de vosotras. Podéis iros a pasar el rato con Kate… o Max.

 _Asique la chica con el tic nervioso de ``oh, dios mío´´ se llama Taylor._

Max se sintió algo… ¿violenta? Ni ella sabría decirlo. No sabía en qué le servía saber el nombre de una de las chicas que había ayudado en el acoso a Kate. Max solo podía pedir que todo aquello acabara rápidamente.

\- Ella solo es un friki con esa cámara siempre colgada.

\- Odio su actitud de ``soy tan especial´´.

Max no pudo evitar reírse internamente. Aquello le parecía tan absurdo e infantil. Victoria le daba la apariencia de una niña de cinco años con una rabieta.

\- Vamos a dejar el link del video de Kate en el espejo. Así todos podrán disfrutar de él. - propuso traviesa Victoria.

\- Eres tan mala.- respondió su amiga Taylor- Eso me encanta.

Después de unos segundos las risas de Victoria y su amiga se alejaban fuera de la puerta del baño. Max pudo respirar tranquila mientras terminaba de bañarse. Cuando terminó se vistió con la ropa que había llevado y volvió a su cuarto donde se puso la ropa que iba a llevar ese día.

Tras ponerse los vaqueros, Max se abrochó la camiseta roja de tejanos que llevaba sobre una camiseta blanca básica. Asegurándose que las cordoneras de sus zapatos estaban atados, Max se puso su chaqueta roja y salió con su mochila colgando de su habitación.

Andando por los pasillos, Max llegó al cuarto de Kate. Antes de entrar, leyó en su tabla ``La marcada de Satanás´´. Max se resignó y cambio aquel mensaje por uno más positivo, el símbolo de la paz que mandaba un mensaje muy claro: ``dejemos las cosas en calma´´.

Al entrar en el cuarto, lo primero que Max notó fue la penumbra en la que la habitación estaba sumida. Cuando su visión se acostumbró, Max se acercó a Kate que se encontraba sentada ante su escritorio. Kate levantó su cabeza del siniestro dibujo sobre calaveras que estaba haciendo y miró a Max, como si en ese momento se hubiera dado cuenta de que había entrado en su cuarto. Entonces, Max sacó el libro de Kate que previamente había metido en su mochila y se lo entregó. Kate lo recogió y sin levantar la mirada de su escritorio, preguntó:

\- Max, se sincera, ¿por qué interviniste entre David y yo?

Max miró hacia otro lado, como queriendo evitar la pregunta, y se centró en la foto que había al nivel de sus ojos. En ella, se veía a Kate sonriendo con sus hermanas pequeñas. Era doloroso ver el contraste entre la Kate de esa foto y la Kate que estaba sentada haciéndole esa pregunta.

 _Me había olvidado de cómo se veía Kate sonriendo._

Max rompió el silencio que se había instalado en la habitación cuando respondió.

\- Si algo que no soporto bajo ningún concepto es ver a alguien meterse con una persona que no le ha hecho daño alguno, y más si esa persona es alguien como tú: amable y hasta hace poco tan alegre. Simplemente, no soporto a los abusones.

\- Realmente me agradas, Max.

Max bajó la mirada de la fotografía y miró a Kate.

\- Y tú a mi Kate.

El silencio se volvió a instalar en la habitación.

\- No lo entiendo. No sé porque es tan paranoico conmigo, Max. Piensa que soy parte del Club Vortex. Claro que sí- el tono de Kate se fue endureciendo a medida que se desahogaba.

Max intuyó que se refería a David.

\- ¿Tiene algo que ver con el video?

Kate resopló.

\- Todo tiene que ver con ese maldito video- dijo Kate mientras estrujaba el dibujo que había estado haciendo hasta el momento y lo lanzada a la papelera- Fui a una fiesta con el Club Vortex, incluso en contra de todo mi buen juicio. No es mi ambiente para nada. ¿Puedes hacerte una idea de lo humillante que fue para mí?

\- Me hago una idea de lo mierdero que debió ser la situación. Pero aun no entiendo cómo es que acabaste en ese video- razonó Max.

\- Fui a la fiesta, lo vi como una oportunidad para conocer a gente nueva. No pensé que acabaría así.

\- Desde luego, no me parece nada qué harías normalmente. ¿Tomaste agua?

\- Un sorbo de vino tinto y luego agua.

\- Eso no es suficiente de emborracharte.

Max se llevó la mano a la barbilla considerando una posibilidad.

\- ¿Puede ser que te pudieran algo en la bebida?

Max sabía que tenía que ser algo por el estilo por lo que le había oído decir a Victoria, aunque tampoco podía estar segura al cien por cien.

\- Puede que sí. No. No sé...- Kate se llevó las manos a la cabeza- Solo recuerdo sentirme mal y mareada. Entonces, Nathan Prescott dijo que me llevaría al hospital, asique me fui con él.

\- ¿Te fuiste con Nathan Prescott? ¡Oh, dios mío!

\- Estaba siendo agradable conmigo en ese momento.

\- Aun así, Kate. Hablamos de Nathan Prescott. No es precisamente el mejor ejemplo de amabilidad humana.

Kate se encogió.

\- Dejando eso de lado. ¿Luego que pasó?

\- Recuerdo que estuvo conduciendo por un largo rato y me desperté en una habitación. Pensé que era un hospital porque era todo tan blanco y brillante. Luego oí a alguien hablándome con voz dulce y creí que era un médico, pero luego me di cuenta de que era la voz de Nathan y sentí algo frio en la piel. Y….y...

La voz de Kate se perdió en un susurro. A Max se le había ido poniendo la carne de gallina conforma oía el relato y sintió la horrible necesidad de saber cómo acababa el relato.

 _¿Podría estar Kate sugiriendo que Nathan la…? Madre mía, que no haya sido eso, por favor._

\- ¿Y?- presionó con voz suave.

La voz de Kate no era más que un susurro cuando respondió:

\- Y no recuerdo nada más. Al día siguiente me desperté en la puerta de mi cuarto. No tenía marcas o moratones, pero me sentía fatal.

Las dos se quedaron en silencio.

\- Esto algo realmente serio – dijo Max mientras se sentaba en la cama de Kate.

\- Y se está propagando por todos lados. ¿Y si mi iglesia lo ve? Necesito saber qué hacer.

Max se quedó callada sin saber que responder. La situación era peor de lo que ella creía.

\- Max, quiero tu opinión.

Ella centró su mirada en la de Max y sin apartarla continuó hablando:

\- Necesito saber si Nathan me ayudó… o me hizo daño después de aquella fiesta. ¿Debería ir con la policía?

Max lo pensó seriamente bajo la mirada atenta de Kate y de la misma forma le dio su opinión:

\- Sé que esto va a sonar muy duro, y más teniendo en cuenta cuan sola te debes de sentir con toda esta situación. Pero yo no iría a la policía, al menos no ahora. Me centraría en recoger pruebas que refuten los hechos que ocurrieron en esa noche.

Kate la miró con un brillo desesperado en los ojos.

\- Pero si yo estuviera en tu situación, sé que no me sentiría con fuerzas de ir buscando por ahí pruebas. Asique permíteme echarte una mano. Quizás no soy la mejor en esto, pero no pienso parar hasta ayudarte a salir de esto, Kate.

Los ojos de Kate se aguaron y estiro una de sus manos para agarrar una de las de Max con fuerza.

\- Gracias, Max. De verdad, muchas gracias.

Max sabía que se estaba metiendo hasta el cuello hasta el asunto, pero ella ya era consciente de que se había tomado la situación de Kate como propia. No sabía que la llevó a ese punto. Podía suponer que el punto de inflexión que la llevó a sentirse de esa manera fue el día anterior cuando la vio romperse y llorar como si el alma le fuera en ella. Max nunca había visto a nadie de ese modo, y le toco la fibra, dándose cuenta de cuánto el asunto había afectado a Kate. Se sintió muy mal por ella, como si aquella fuera su culpa. Y sintió una fuerte necesidad de ayudarla.

\- No sé por qué me agradeces, aún no he hecho nada.

Entonces, Max se acordó de Juliet y sus palabras.

 _Puede que si haya dado un pequeño paso._

 _-_ Pero me crees y me estás apoyando. Eres como un ángel de la guarda que ha aparecido en medio de tanta oscuridad- dijo Kate con lágrimas cayendo por su rostro.

\- No llores, Kate. Te prometo que haré absolutamente todo lo que pueda.

Kate le sonrió. Una sonrisa de verdad, que le llegó hasta los ojos y le iluminó todo el rostro. Como la sonrisa que tenía en la fotografía con sus hermanas.

Max se despidió de Kate, diciéndole que se tenía que ir, a lo que Kate con un aire un poco menos sombrío se despidió de ella. Entonces, Max se dirigió al lugar donde había quedado con Warren sintiéndose mucho más ligera de lo que se había sentido desde que se había levantado.


End file.
